


Cas and His Soulmate

by look_turtles



Category: Fancomic - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is the happiest angel in the Garrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and His Soulmate




End file.
